Box of Chocolates
by Harlii Qynn
Summary: A/U. She wanted acceptance. She wanted people to like her. She wanted to know what it felt like to have a home .. to have a family ..


**A/N: **So, this idea's been floating around in my messed up lil' head for a while now, and it would have killed me to keep it to myself for any longer! I got the title from the movie 'Forest Gump.' because it's true. You never know what you are going to get, and believe me, I am gonna put my characters through some sht! Hope they are masochists .. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Creep**

She was looking for any kind of comfort she could find. She would take it in any way, shape, or form. It was pathetic, she knew this, but it didn't matter.

She closed his bedroom door behind her as softly as she could, and waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark. She was able to see his large form beneath the silk blankets, his chest rising and falling almost mechanically.

After taking a deep breath, she licked her lips and proceeded to the edge of his king sized bed. For a moment she hesitated, and thought once more about what she was planning on doing to him.

She began to chew nervously at her bottom lip, then after one more deep breath, slid beneath the blankets.

He stirred, and she thought his eyes were open.

"Byakuya .."

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, and once they did, the expression on his face completely and utterly confused.

"Hisana." He reached out to touch her face, his finger tips brushing lightly over her cheek bone. His large palm lay flat against her face. It was so hard to believe, but there was no doubt in his sleep depraved mind that is was his late wife.

She was here, she was actually here. He could feel the warmth of her breath against his hand, and he couldn't think of a word to say.

So, instead of talking, he leaned in and placed a hungry kiss against her soft, pink lips.

He kissed her long. He kissed her hard. Before she knew it, his body was hovering above hers and his lips were planting a soft trail down her neck.

The tiny woman beneath him leaned into his touch as his hands moved to caress her small, but full breasts. His lips reached the collar of her nightshirt and he became frustrated.

Without another thought, he pulled the shirt apart, sending its buttons flying in every other direction.

"That feels so good .." His lips followed the trail he'd been on before the interruption, and reveled in the sounds she made as he took one of her hard, pink nubs into his mouth.

She felt such an amazing mixture of pleasure and pain, she did all she could to keep herself from shouting out his name.

Until she felt his fingers slid down along her toned stomach until they dipped beneath her panties. A smile came to his lips, remembering how she'd always tell him after the deed what an exceptional lover he was.

His fingers began their assault against the soft pink bundle of nerves and she began to move against his hand. Her moans became increasingly louder until he removed his hot mouth from her nipple and once again caught her lips in a heated kiss.

Her mind went wild feeling two of his thin fingers enter her, and her hands roamed desperately over his bare chest. Perfect would not even be a strong enough word to describe his well toned physic.

Meanwhile, her warmth and the wetness surrounding his fingers almost sent him into a frenzy. Her walls began tightening around him, letting him know she was almost there.

He had to hold back a satisfied laugh when her body began to tremble and her loud moan broke their kiss.

His name had never sounded better.

He withdrew his fingers and he slid the slick digits into his mouth. The taste was overwhelming.

She licked her lips and pressed her body against his, and discovered that he was more than ready. It almost hurt when he began to grind against her through her soaked panties. She wanted him to be inside of her so badly.

"Byakuya .."

He didn't even bother removing her panties, his need for her was just too great. He pushed them to one side and slowly slid inside of her throbbing, wet pussy.

Her back arched, and their chests collided. She locked her legs around his hips, and her small hands traveled from his pecks to his waist. She pulled him towards her, and he gave in. Whatever she wanted, he was willing to give.

He started slow, thrusting in, and then pulling away slowly, but it didn't exactly seem to be what she wanted. Her legs urged him to move harder. Her lips mouthed for him to move faster.

He must have noticed, because he did just as she asked.

Her heel dug at his tail bone, and her nails were clawing at his back. He had no doubts he would hurt in the morning, but he honestly didn't care.

Her body was once again trembling, and he felt his own nearing. His arms, which were resting on either side of her body were beginning to feel very unstable. To relieve some of the stress on his own body, he slid his hands beneath her back, then rolled so he was now lying down, and she was moving above him.

She sat up, and his hands instantly took a hold of her hips.

It only took a minute or two of riding him to force her to her peak, and the way she reacted to her second orgasm of the night helped him along to his own.

He pulled her down onto him as hard as he could when he finally finished, and then her body fell limp against his.

She moved to rest against his side, her skinny arm across his stomach, while one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders protectively.

When Rukia woke up, her blurry eyes searched the room for a clock. She caught the blue numbers on a digital clock and decided it would be wise to take her leave. Byakuya had ended up rolling to the opposite side of the bed, so it wasn't very hard to sneak away.

As she went to button her nightshirt, she'd completely forgotten that he'd ripped it open. She held it closed as best she could, and tried to open the bedroom door as soundlessly as possible.

"Hisana .." She turned hearing the name, and watched as her 'brother' patted the empty space beside him. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized he was only talking in his slip and slipped through the door.

She felt like an idiot sneaking back to her room. Peeking around corners, her back pressed tight against the walls. What a ridiculous idea, having to sneak in her own home.

That was her life now. She was surrounded by all types of house keepers, butlers, and her brothers business associates. Not that she wasn't used to the intruders. She'd lived in group homes all of her lives. She had so much more privacy now than she ever had in her entire life.

Once she was safe inside of her room, she stripped herself of her nightshirt and panties, and made her way towards the bathroom. She only had an hour left to get ready before she was off to her first day in her new school.

* * *

I always feel like an idiot after writing something dirty. So, I appreciate reviews, and constructive criticism. If you don't have anything helpful and are flaming me, get over yourself. I won't cry. I will sit here and laugh at what a moron you are. Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. I will update soon!


End file.
